


Just My Imagination

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: "death", Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bianca doesn't really die, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Imaginary Friends, Kinda, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Bianca is Danny’s imaginary friend that helps him through the trials he faces through his life.





	

AN: I have never written Biadore before so cut me some slack.Basically Bianca is Danny’s imaginary friend that helps him through his life. I hope you enjoy!

For as long as Danny can remember, Bianca has been there. From the time he could walk, to the time he put a razor to his neck.

Bianca was the one that held him when his parents screamed at each other well into the morning. Bianca was the one that held his hand on the first day of school. Bianca helped him pick up his books when the bigger kids tripped him in the hallway. Bianca was the one that told him it would all be alright when his mother cowered in the corner as his father advanced on him.

Bianca was also the one that yelled at him to get up when he fell off his bike. She was the one who spat insults at the boys that dared to shove him into a locker. Bianca was the one that pulled the trigger when Danny’s father advanced a second time.

It was only in high school when Danny realized that imaginary friends were supposed to go away. The few friends that he did have pointed and laughed at Danny when he told them all about Bianca.

She held him closer as stories and terrible lies were spread about him later that night.

After Danny switched schools, he met a boy. His name was Shane. He was funny and cute and the only other openly gay kid in their school. Danny liked Shane. They would watch old movies, and dance to Britney Spears. They kissed, and held hands, and Danny was happy with Shane.

He hadn’t told Bianca about Shane. He didn’t really know why, but he felt that Bianca was being more distant as of late, and Danny didn’t want to push her away.

He got home late again after working a double shift. After his dad left, his mom didn’t have the means to support them both. Bianca sat on the kitchen counter, dangling her legs over the side, as she looked hard at Danny. “Who is Shane?”

Danny sighed. “Shane is my boyfriend.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about him?”

“I didn’t want to bother you. You seem different lately, and I was worried you were annoyed with me.”

Bianca turned him around so he was facing her. She wrapped her arms around him as she whispered, “I could never be mad at you.” He sensed a hesitation in her voice.

“But what? What is it B?”

She was looking at her feet, and the floor, and the wall, anywhere but Danny. “Well I…I’m leaving.”

Danny was floored, “What do you mean you are leaving?”

“I’m going away Danny. You don’t need me anymore.” She touched his face lightly brushing the few tears that started to roll down his cheeks.

“What are you talking about? Of course I need you!” Danny was shouting now but his mother was probably passed out due to the alcohol and wouldn’t wake any time soon.

“I only appear when you have a need of me. You are finally happy Danny. After so many years of loss and abuse you are happy. This is a good thing. Try to look on the bright side.”

Danny was red in the face, and his eyes were puffy. Bianca grabbed a tissue and cleaned up his face kissing the top of his forehead when she had finished. She held his hands. She sensed a new wave of tears coming, “No more tears now. Save your tears for somebody who needs them.” She squeezed his hands. “You take care of yourself now.” Then she was gone.

To the casual onlooker, Danny was standing in his kitchen alone, holding his hands out and crying. He stayed like that until he felt sun on his face.

Throughout the next months, Danny did many things. He lost his virginity, made new friends, and wrote lots of songs. HE discovered a passion for singing and writing.

He and Shane broke up at the end of senior year.

Danny had always struggled with the voices in his head. After Bianca left, they were the only things he could hear. They told him how ugly he was, how dumb. He was barley passing any of his classes. He had no idea what to do with his life. No college would take him anyway.

Somehow the bullying had gotten worse. The everyday insults weren’t enough, they had to spray paint his locker, lock him in the girls room, not to mention they threw him in a dumpster every chance they got.

Danny’s mother was drinking again. She had quit for a whole year; things had been getting better. Then his mom began dating a new guy named Frank. He never understood his mother’s knack for finding shitty guys.

All of that lead to now, with Danny standing in front of his sink, with a razor pressed to his neck. His eyes were leaking, and his brain wouldn’t shut up. He began to press down when a hand slapped his, causing him to drop the razor on the floor with a deafening plink. Danny looked in the mirror to see Bianca standing there looking distressed. He turned to her and when he met her eyes, he couldn’t help the sobs that escaped him. She held him as they both sank to the bathroom floor.

She cleaned up the other cuts along his abdomen and legs. She put him to bed and pulled up a chair next to him. She was there in the morning, and the next, and the next.

Danny went on to become a well-known singer. He had a huge following and he got to tour the world.

He married a guy named Roy. Who reminded him of Bianca in many ways. They got married in Autumn, as the leaves fell around them. Danny’s mother even brought a date. She had finally found a nice man that would provide for her and didn’t drink. He and Roy had two kids, one of whom became a famous author, while the other dedicated her life to the research of the cancer that took her father. Roy died after twenty years of marriage. Everyone said he was too young, and Danny agreed.

Danny sat on his porch, rocking back and forth, when a familiar hand gripped his shoulder. He smiled up at her seeing his emotions reflected back down. She pulled him up slowly, as to not hurt his back. “It’s time.”

“I know.”

She took his hand and they walked inside the house.


End file.
